Zoroark
|border = |textcolor = |name = Zoroark |jname = (ゾロアーク Zoroark) |image = ZoroarkClear.png |ndex=571 |evofrom=Zorua |evointo=''None'' |gen=Generation V |pronun= ZOOR-ark |hp= 60 |atk= 105 |def= 60 |satk= 120 |sdef= 60 |spd= 105 |total=510 |species= Illusion Fox Pokémon |type= |height= 1.6m 5'3" feet |weight= 81.1kg 178.79 pounds |ability= Illusion |color='Black' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Zoroark (Japanese:ゾロアーク Zoroark) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V that is the evolution of Zorua. It has the ability Illusion. In Gen. 5 it can only be obtained by either evolving a Zorua, though it could once be obtained through an event by transferring either a Shiny Entei, Suicune, or Raikou. By bringing the legendary with you in your party, you can initiate a event where you get to face a girl in a trailer located in Lostlorn Forest, who has what seems to be one of the three Legendary Beasts. Attacking it, however, reveals that its actually a Zoroark, and can be captured. When caught, it will know the moves Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, and Taunt. In Gen. 6 players may run into a wild one in the Pokémon Village. Anime Zoroark appears in a new Pokémon movie called Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In that movie, Zorua called Zoroark "Meema" (Pronounced Mi-Mah) throughout. It may be Zorua's way of calling Zoroark his mom. Pokemon Conquest Zoroark plays a major role in Pokemon Conquest, as the Partner of Kotarō, with a +2 Night Burst. Evolution Zoroark is the evolved form of Zorua as of level 30. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Lostlorn Forest |bwrarity=Event |black2white2=Evolve Zorua |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Pokémon Village |xyrarity=Unknown }} Pokédex Entries |black=Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. |white=Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. |black 2=Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished. |white 2=Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished. }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Zoroark }} Origins Design origins Zoroark is likely based on the Kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting, mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. This is similar to Ninetales, another Pokémon based on the Kitsune. Zoroark also resembles a Werewolf, a mythological beast that was human but could shape-shift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like beast. Etymology Zoroark's name comes from zorro, which is Spanish for "fox", and "dark". Trivia *Zoroark in the first non-legendary Pokémon to be completely event exclusive and unobtainable during normal game play. *Zoroark is the first Unova Pokémon ever seen in the anime. (Zoroark: Master of Illusions) *Zoroark is said to be on the list of newcomers for the new Super Smash Bros. game. *In Black 2/White 2, a Backpacker that talks to you about Zoroark and a new TM you received. The hiker is later reveled to be a Zoroark under disguise of a Backpacker, then you notice it escaped. *Despite getting N`s Zorua from the house in Driftveil City in Pokemon Black 2/White 2, N still appears to have a Zoroark, which leads you to N`s Castle. Gallery 11-03-11 17.59.19.png 11-03-11 17.52.29.png 11-03-11 17.21.34.png Zoroark (Dream).png 11-03-11 17.31.52.png Ms013 logo.png Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusion.jpg File-Zoroark movie.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Mammal Pokémon